Be
by LenXag
Summary: Pada awalnya jika kau menjadi yang 'berbeda' adalah yang hal yang sulit diterima. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi saat itulah kau harus merubah pola pikirmu. Menjadi 'berbeda' cukup dengan membuktikan bahwa kau juga sama dengan mereka. Warning: OOC, Typo, etc!


**Be**

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo

**Genre:** Angst/Friendship** Rate:** T

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Canon

**A/N:** Setting yang saya ambil sebelum Arrancar Arc dimulai.

Story by LenXag

* * *

**Komamura Sajin POV**

Kau tahu, perbedaan yang sangat besar adalah hal yang sangat berpengaruh pada suatu hubungan. Ya. Hubungan antara dirimu dengan orang lain. Selagi perbedaan itu tidaklah besar, itu tidak jadi masalah.

Mungkin dari cara bicaramu, cara berpikir, cara berperilaku dan sebagainya. Tapi ini sangat berbeda yang terjadi padaku, bukan cara berbicara atau berpikirku yang salah. Yakni wujudku.

Mungkin kau berpikir semua shinigami yang ada di Soul Society adalah roh biasa yang berwujud manusia. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku padaku.

Kebanyakan orang yang pertama kali melihatku, mereka akan berkata aku adalah seekor anjing. Tidak mereka salah, kau bisa menyebutku sebagai… serigala. Setidaknya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wujudku ini.

.

**End of POV**

* * *

Komamura Sajin tengah beristirahat di divisinya. Taichou satu itu sedang asik meluangkan waktu dengan anjing kesayangannya, Goro. Kebetulan hari ini ia punya waktu bersantai tanpa harus repot mengerjakan tugas sebagai taichou. Komamura hanya duduk terdiam sembari mengelus kepala anjing kesayangannya itu. Aneh memang jika melihat keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"…" Komamura hanya terdiam. Ia tahu sebagai salah satu yang sangat 'berbeda' adalah hal yang paling sulit.

Namun dengan 'berbeda' dirinya tidak memutus kepercayaan soutaichou, Shikeguni Genryuusai Yamamoto, padanya. Komamura sangat menghormati soutaichou karena mau menerimanya sebagai muridnya.

Salah satu orang yang mempercayai dirinya adalah Tousen. Ya, Kaname Tousen. Walau Komamura tahu kini Tousen berkhianat padanya, ia tetap percaya Tousen yang dulu ia kenal akan kembali. Komamura tetap akan membuka mata Tousen bahwa jalan yang ia ambil adalah salah.

Komamura menghela nafas. Telinga Komamura bergerak, ia menangkap suara derap langkah yang mendekat. Tanpa perlu menoleh ia tahu siapa yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Taichou? Anda disini?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, sementara aku disini saja, Tetsuzaemon," balas Komamura pada pria itu. Tetsuzaemon Iba menghampiri Taichounya itu dan ikut serta duduk bersampingan dengannya.

Komamura cukup terkejut saat bertemu dengan Tetsuzaemon pertama kali. Tetsuzemon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut padanya. Rasa kahwatir jika ia akan dibenci pun perlahan hilang, Komamura pun mulai sedikit merubah pikirannya saat itu.

"Tetsuzaemon," kata Komamura.

"Hm? Ya taichou?" balas Tetsuzaemon pada Komamura.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa rasanya jika kau berbeda dari yang lain?" tanya Komamura. Goro yang tengah tertidur pun terbangun. Mengibaskan ekornya saat mengetahui Tetsuzaemon ada didekatnya.

"Maksud anda?" Tetsuzaemon tak mengerti pertanyaan Komamura barusan. Ia mengelus kepala Goro untuk membuat anjing itu senang.

"Ya. Jika kau terlahir berbeda dari yang lain. Bagaimana rasanya itu?" jelas Komamura.

Seakan mengerti, Tetsuzaemon terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu taichounya itu masih belum mengerti mengapa perbedaan adalah faktor terbesar ia ditakuti dan dijauhi.

"Kalau aku. Aku akan terus berusaha, membuktikan bahwa menjadi berbeda adalah bukan hal aneh," balas Tetsuzaemon.

Komamura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kata-kata tadi adalah benar. Kenapa harus takut jika kau berbeda? Kenapa kau lari dari kenyataan yang takkan bisa kau ubah? Jika kau berbeda cukup dengan membuktikan bahwa kau sama dengan yang lain.

Kata-kata Tetsuzaemon mengetuk hati Komamura. Mengubah pola pikirnya untuk menutupi 'perbedaan' dirinya dengan orang lain. Semenjak ia tidak menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya, orang lain tidak menjauhi dirinya. Para anggota Gotei 13 juga menerima keberadaannya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuzaemon," Komamura tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih taichou," Tetsuzaemon tersenyum. Ia tahu taichounya adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Guk! Guk!" Goro yang seakan mengetahui suasana itu mengonggong sembari mengibaskan ekornya menandakan bahwa ia juga ikut senang.

Komamura mengelus anjing peliharaannya itu dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

* * *

Komamura mengepalkan tangannya dan berpikir.

.

**Komamura Sajin POV**

Pada awalnya jika kau menjadi yang 'berbeda' adalah yang hal yang sulit diterima. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi saat itulah kau harus merubah pola pikirmu. Menjadi 'berbeda' cukup dengan membuktikan bahwa kau juga sama dengan mereka.

Aku akan keluar dari kegelapan yang menjadi tempat aku bersembunyi. Mencari cahaya untuk mencari jalan kebenaran dari semua ini.

.

.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Fic yang pendek untuk mengambarkan seorang Komamura, ehem. Entah kenapa saya bisa menulis seperti ini, haha. Satu lagi fic gak jelas dari saya. xD

Thanks for reading.


End file.
